1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to magnetic heads and in particular to a magnetic head employing a thin film magnetically coated wire in the back section of the head.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 835,110 of McClure discloses a flux sensitive magnetic head in which a wire, coated with a single domain magnetic film, bridges the windowed back part of the magnetic head. The coated wire, which at its ends resides in notches in the (ferrite) pole pieces of the head, has a sense coil wound around it; and current pulses or the like are adapted to be passed through the conductive core of the coated wire. Signal flux entering the head front gap traverses the magnetic film on the wire, causing the pulse current to be modulated in accordance with such signal flux.
As disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 835,110, the coated wire is pulsed by connecting a pulse source across the extremities of the wire. Although this is a convenient way to connect the wire into an excitation circuit, such a connection results in head behavior which may be less than would otherwise be desired: It has been found that since the extremities of the coated wire contact the ferrite pole pieces, any current through the coated wire tends to saturate the pole pieces, increasing their reluctance, and diminishing the level of signal flux available to switch the film dipoles as required in such a head.